Asuka Kazama
Personality Asuka is a headstrong, hot-tempered girl with a strong sense of justice and a fist for a brain. She believes punching everyone and anything is the answer to everything, and, if that doesn’t work; you’re not punching it right. (Exaggerated, but you get the point.) Despite her philosophy to just punch everything until she gets results and her apparent brashness, clumsiness and nosiness, Asuka is very sweet and cheerful. She keeps her family’s traditions and loved ones close and she’s ready to pummel anyone that would even think of hurting them, even if there’s a chance she’ll get beaten up herself. She’s known to save cats and break up fights in her neighborhood, which is a bit weird because she gets into more fights than most people. Background Asuka grew up in the lovely city of Osaka, in their family’s dojo. There, her father taught her the family’s famous Kazama Style Traditional Martial Arts; she happily learned it, aspiring to be as great as her father, Aunt Jun and Jin. To her father’s surprise, she was a natural! She studied in a pretty normal, Japanese school until she was eight years old, when her father had a crazy idea; he wanted to take his wife and Asuka to England and teach them the Kazama Style Martial Arts. Since they saved up money and some of their relatives were able to run the dojo in Osaka, the plan was fool-proof, so they moved to North Yorkshire. She continued her studies in a local, public school. Her new classmates found her to be a bit peculiar, but that was nothing her cheerfulness couldn’t fix, so, as a result, she was pretty well-liked. She was known to be nosy, though; whenever someone told her about their problems, she’d try to hunt the person that hurt her friends and beat them up. When she turned 11, her letter arrived. The existence of witches confused her, of course, but what surprised her more was the fact that her father was extremely calm about it. The next day, he told her about her Aunt Jun, and how she got a similar letter when they were younger. This explained a lot of things, like her aunt’s obsession with rats and her weird clothes. She asked him if she could go, and he begrudgingly gave her the thumbs up. A few days after that, she shopped with her aunt in Diagon Alley. The first few years in Hogwarts were pretty normal; as normal as living as a witch can be, anyway. She made friends and got picked on by snotty purebloods because of her blood. Around her Fourth Year, she finally got fed up by Lili’s taunting and just punched her in the nose. This eventually turned into a huge fight between them and it only ended when Asuka managed to beat her up. Thus, their rivalry was born. When she came home from her Fifth Year in Hogwarts, she found out someone destroyed the dojo, killed some of their pupils and severely injured her father. Luckily, her father lived. She found out a Death Eater attacked their dojo; she swore she would find the person that did this and avenge her father. Even in her Sixth year, she still had no leads to this Death Eater’s whereabouts. Trivia I'll fill this out later~ Asuka and Jin are cousins and they met in Tekken 5 in Asuka's ending. When Asuka defeated Jinpachi and he dissolved into dust, she ran over to help Jin, who was turning back to his human state. She wasn't aware of this but when she touched Jin, it vanished away the remainings of Devil Jin. External Links Tekkenpedia Character Journal